Even After the War
by LongLiveTonks
Summary: Set 21 years after the war,Ron,Hermione,Harry and Ginny find themselves fighting for their lives,dressing like Death Eaters,& meeting old foes when a Death Eater steals Rons key to The Order's cemetery.With help from Teddy,George& Arthur they will succeed
1. Chapter 1

**Even after the war:**

Chapter 1

Prologue

It had been 21 years ago since the war against Voldemort and surprisingly there was little but an occasional stir from a death eater or two going on in

the wizarding community. It was nice having it be peaceful around town without having to keep your guard up because there might have been a death

eater looking for trouble. You could be with your loved ones forever, savoring memories with them forever.

Harry had been working as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic for almost 19 years! But, he remembered the war constantly like it had jus happened

yesterday, for he had a scar on his head so that every time he looked in the mirror, it couldn't be ignored. It blazed through his pale skin, throwing him

back into the world Voldemort had caused in to live in. But he thanked his lucky stars every year that that was behind him. That he could just be. Harry

took comfort to being an Auror. He knew exactly what kind of danger was going on and when and being able to protect the ones he loved has always

been Harry's first priority. How could it not be when he had done it for 25 years?

Ginny had been accepted into the Holyhead Harpies as a Chaser and sometimes when the Seeker was hurt, Ginny would play that position as well. Ginny

loved Quidditch and had been playing for several years. Then after being on the team for quite some time, Harry, (FINALLY!) decided along the way that

Ginny, being the love of his life, wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He then asked for her hand in marriage. After being married to Harry, Ginny

decided to take a break from quidditch for a while and took a temporary leave from it.

Together, they had their first child, James Sirius Potter, going into Hogwarts as a fifth year, was quite the trouble maker, taking on a more Ron, George

and Fred personality. He took kindly to Quidditch as a Chaser. Their second child took to be more like his father, Harry. His name was Albus Severus

Potter, going into his third year at Hogwarts, had a great spirit and a big heart. Lily Luna Potter was the last child Ginny and Harry shared together. She

was going into her first year at Hogwarts and had a fierce competitive side and knew exactly what she wanted and when. She had a way of getting

anything she wanted. This could also be very leathal.

Ron, originally wanting to be an Auror, decided he'd be of better use helping his older brother, George, run his joke shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes. He

then became cofounder, taking Fred's half owned part of their shop. It had been hard years ahead after Fred died but somehow everyone seemed to

move on, looking thoughtfully at his memories and laughing at the thought of seeing Fred and George soar through the air on their brooms setting

fireworks off during the O.W.L.S testing, back when Umbridge was in charge. Ron had always had a sense of humor and an act for socializing and he

really did have a way with people.

Hermione went back to Hogwarts for her last year after missing it to search for Horcruxes with Harry and Ron. Though Ron wasn't found of her return to

Hogwarts, she knew she had to, for her own sake and for the goblins and house elves. She just HAD to get them their rights! After completing her final

year at Hogwarts and acing her N.E.W.T.S. like nobody's business, she was offered a job in the Ministry as head of the Department for the Regulation

and Control of Magical Creatures. She continued her work with S.P.E.W., which worked for the rights of underprivileged non-humans such as house-

elves. Then she went on to attain a high position in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and, with the help of Minister for Magic, Kingsley

Shacklebolt, eradicated the old biased laws, favoring pure-bloods. Later Ron asked Hermione to marry him, Hermione accepting his offer immediately.

Ron and Hermione went on to have two wonderful children. Rose, being the same year as Albus at Hogwarts, had acquired her mother's brains as well as

her perfectionist qualities. From her father, she had gotten his competitive spirit, along with being an excellent Quidditch Chaser. Hugo was their second

child and was coming into Hogwarts as a first year along with Lily. He was shy and didn't have a lot of friends, but the ones he did have he kept close.

He had an act for winning at Wizard Chess every time he played and had never lost a game, not even to Ron! He resembled his father so much hit was

uncanny.

But, even in the midis of pure joy lies something lurking in the shadows. Not even Harry, being an award-winning Auror could have seen what was coming

ahead. In fact, just about no one could, that is, except for the people causing it.

* * *

><p><em>Soooo! what did you think? my first story but i think it'll be good! please review!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ron Comes Home to Quite a Mess

Ron had had a long day at work, mostly consisting of filing. New paperwork had just came in on regulations about what kind of magic could be put onto

toys and other items and they needed to be tended to immediately. There was a loud _crack_and a burst of green flames. Ron appeared in the cozy living

room of his and Hermione's Cottage in London. They had long ago decided they wanted to live in London instead of the magical community to be closer

to Hermione's muggle parents. Ron hardly minded, he loved his in-laws just as much has his own parents. Besides, they could easily use the Floo system

to get to the burrow and the Ministry and they could also apparate wherever they needed to go.

Ron whistled a tune as he put his brief case onto the kitchen counter. He then started to take off his suit, swiveling around in place. Ron froze, the tune

dying in seconds. His eyes bugged out as he surveyed the room. What once was a couch was blown to bits, leaving only torn parts of fabric and fuzz.

The coffee table was in shreds, the glass broken, scattered along the living room floor. The bookshelf had been knocked over, spilling book after book

after book on the ground. Hugo's old stuffed bear laid untouched on the ground next to piles of books. Ron slowly walked over, still finding it hard to

breath. He picked up the stuffed bear and stared into it's pure, black, button eyes.

_Hermione._ He thought instantly.

"Hermione?" He yelled up the stairs.

No answer. Ron then turned to survey the other areas of the house. He saw that the front doors lock had been blown off, the kitchen left untouched. Ron

bolted up the stairs in search of Hermione.

"HERMIONE!" He bellowed as he ran up each stair. He burst through their bedroom door and gasped. Everything had either been torn up or blown up.

Nothing had been left untouched. Ron stood in the doorway, shocked.

All of a sudden, there was a loud crack from downstairs. Ron quickly pulled out his wand, and vowed this time, whoever did this would be the one leaving

with damage.

"Ron?" The particularly familiar voice said. "Ron I just came down to ask you if you and Hermione wanted to have dinner…." The voice trailed off. Then,

"What the bloody hell? Ron? RON?"

"Harry?" Ron questioned, running to the upstairs' railing. There stood The-Boy-Who-Lived, slightly stunned and the other half concerned. "Harry! Thank

god it's you! Can you belie-"

"Ron! What the hell happened in here? Was it a Death Eater? Did you see him? Or her? Did you get them? Where's Hermione? Ron? RON!" Harry fired out

questions so fast Ron almost barely had time to prosess the first one!

"I don't know, I came home to it like this, I don't know, no, no, I REALLY don't know and was just looking for her." Ron breathed. Harry quickly made his

way up the stairs to Ron.

"Ron….What if-" Harry started in.

"Don't." Ron stopped him before he could finish his sentence. "I know what you're going to say but don't. She's probably still-"

"At work?" Harry finished. "Ron; she took the day off." Harry said hesitantly. Ron was quiet for a minute.

"Maybe she….may...Be…she…BLOODY HELL HARRY I SWEAR TO GOD IF THEY TOOK HER I'LL-" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Ron I know! Stop screaming so we can calmly figure this out! Come on, let go into the observatory." Hermione had made one of the many rooms upstairs

in their home an observatory for the kids to study in and for herself to read her many books. They sat down on the red couch located next to a tipped

over bookcase.

"Was there anything taken? Anything specific?" Harry asked, going straight into Auror mode.

"I…I hadn't looked yet." Ron realized.

"Okay. Let's start there."

* * *

><p><em>Cliff Hanger! Well, new chapter soon! to come! Review away!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Where the Bloody Hell's Hermione?

_40 minutes before Ron used the Floo system to get home._

* * *

><p>Hermione Weasley stood in her and Ron's cottage kitchen, staring into the pantry. Her eyes inspected every single shelf possible. She rested a finger on<p>

her chin and lightly taped her finger against it.

_Nothing. _Thought Hermione. _There is nothing in the pantry to eat!_ She huffed and closed the pantry.

"Obviously I have to do some shopping!" She exclaimed, taking a pen and a post-it note out from one of the drawers. She quickly scribbled down to Ron

that she would be at the store getting groceries, knowing that if she didn't write down where she was going he would freak out.

Ever since the war, Ron, Harry and Hermione had been cautious about where each of them went, where they were going and when. Even the slightest

movement and they would whip out their wands. The days where they had been on the run were some of the worst days they had faced. Ron leaving

Hermione was one of them. Ron made a promise to her after the war that he would never again leave Hermione. Hermione knew it devastated Ron for

years and still did. Even though she had forgiven him long ago he still felt the need to make up for it; and probably always would. He was way to

overprotective, but that could also be because Hermione had been tortured brutally by Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione cringed at the thought. Sometimes

she still had nightmares about it.

After Hermione was done, she took her brown leather jacket out of the closet by the door, and her purse off the hook, also located by the door. She

decided she would go grocery shopping at Diagon Ally. She then picked up a handful of floo powder and stood in the stone fireplace.

"Diagon Ally." She enunciated, not wanting to end up in the wrong place.

Hermione flew through nothingness. The images of the cottage disappeared and were replaced by white. As soon as it had begun, it ended. Hermione

was now standing upright on the streets of Diagon Ally. She fell quickly into step with the crowd and went in search of pasta and pesto sauce. She was

making spaghetti tonight, her favorite.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later, Hermione stood outside of Ramona's Grocers, completely satisfied with her findings. <em>Okay, time to get home and- <em>Her thoughts were cut

off the ring of her mobile phone. She jumped slightly, then, realizing what the ringing was, reached into her purse. She pulled out a small, black iphone 4

and answered it.

"Hello? Oh , hi Florence!" Florence Vince was a very high end talk show host, known to all wizards and witches. Hermione loved her show and it had

always been her dream to be on it and talk about house elves and goblin rights. It would be the perfect publicity for Hermione's S.P.E.W., petition for

house elves and goblin rights.

"What? Be on the show well of course I- what? You want me to be on the show to talk about the war? Well I- no, no no! There's nothing wrong with-

well, it's just that I was hoping to come on and talk about S.P.E.W.; what's S.P.E.W.? It's my petition ro get house elf and goblin rights- what? You what?

Hold on!" Hermione furiously looked at her watch. _How could Florence not care about house elf and goblin rights? What a git._ _6:30._ _Oh my gosh! _Hermione

exclaimed. _It's so late! Ron's going to get worried, I better apparate home. _And with that she closed her eyes, still on the phone with Florence, and

apparated back to the cottage.

Hermione opened her eyes, not really looking around. She hurriedly threw her purse and coat down on the counter.

"Florence? Yes I'm here. Yes, I would love to be on your show but-"

"HERMIONE?" Ron screamed from upstairs. Hermione wheeled around ,still not noticing her surroundings. Hermione put her finger to her lips and scowled

at Ron. Couldn't he see she was on the phone?

"Sorry, my husband just shouted. Like I was saying I-"

All of a sudden Ron strong arms encircled her into a hug. He held her tightly against her chest, one hand on her back, and the other on her head. He then

grabbed the phone out of her hand, closed it, and chucked it across the room.

"Oh Hermione thank god! I thought something terrible happened to you, I..I don' t know what I would have done! Oh god, where the bloody hell were

you? You had me and Harry worried sick! Ever heard of writing a note!" Ron powered through. Hermione pulled away from him and stared, open

mouthed at him.

"Ron! What the…my phone! I was on the phone with Florence Vince Ron! FLORENCE VINCE! My phone is most likely broken now- what do you mean I

didn't write a note? I left it right on the coffee-"

Hermione wheeled around and froze. She finally saw her surroundings. Her mouth dropped open, hanging there for what felt like hours. Unnoticed, Harry

had come down the stairs and was now standing next to Ron. Hermione slowly turned tours Ron and Harry. She gulped.

"Ron what…" She trailed off. "Harry…" She tried to start. "What happened?" she breathed out, feeling suddenly wobbly. Ron went to her side, grabbing

her to keep her up right.

"I don't know. That's why we were worried about you! I came home and it was like this, a mess! And you weren't there, so I thought someone had…well,

taken you. I didn't see a note so I could only assume..." he trailed off. Hermione took hold of his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine." She smiled. She hugged him tightly and Harry cleared his throat.

"Then, I showed up, wanting to know if you guys wanted to have dinner with us-"

"Are you kidding? I was out getting dinner!" Hermione laughed, wishing she would have known earlier. Harry smiled and chuckled a little.

"Well, anyways, I saw what had happened and tried to find Ron. I found him, and when I realized you weren't here, Ron and I went around trying to

figure out what he..or she, took." Harry finished.

"Well, did you figure out what they took?" Hermione asked curiously. Harry hesitated and looked at Ron. Ron nodded, and motioned to go on.

"Well…they took…er...They took the key. The key that could get them into…" He trailed off.

"Into where the order is buried. They took the key to the cemetery we buried all of them in." Ron finished. Hermione stared at him. That information had

been strictly off limits to everyone except the Potter and Weasley family! Ron, Harry, George and Arthur were the only ones who had a key and it was

impossible to find. It had an enchantment on it that the minister of magic, Kingsley Shacklbolt himself made! How could someone have found it?

"Are you serious? How? Who for that matter would want the key?" Hermione wondered.

"Honestly? Every Death Eater that hasn't been obtained! They could hold that against us!" Harry explained. They were silent for several minutes. None of

them knew what to say. It was far too awful to think about anyone other than them being able to get into that cemetery. Ron finally broke the silence.

"We need to go to the burrow. We need to tell everyone. Now."

"Yeah…you're right." Harry agreed. Hermione grabbed her coat and purse once again, but left the grocery bag. Harry and Ron mimicked her motion to get

their jackets and they headed to the fireplace. All of a sudden, Harry stopped. Ron and Hermione turned to him. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Harry? Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked, walking to Harry. He squirmed a little and looked at them both.

"Ginny. My house could have been raided too and I haven't been home in hours…I need to go see if she's ok." He said worriedly.

"Go. Ron and I will tell them. Harry, don't worry. Everything will be fine." Hermione said, trying her best to comfort him. Harry nodded. He stood back from

them and quickly apparated away, hoping to find Ginny in there perfectly put together house. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, and then quickly

went into the stone fireplace. Ron took a handful of floo powder and said, "Burrow," enunciating perfectly. With that, the cottage was covered with

silence.

* * *

><p>Good? It's a bit long than my other two chapters, but i like it! Review please :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Stories in the Newspaper

Ron and Hermione found themselves standing in front of a surprised George and sleeping Angelina. Their children were also at Hogwarts, along with

Rose, Hugo, Lily, Albus, and James.

"Ronniekins and his lovely wife! How have you two been?" He asked, getting up to hug them both.

"Good George! But there will be time for greets later. We have something important to-", suddenly Ron was cut off by Teddy Lupin bursting through the

door in a rage. Angelina jumped up and took out her wand, but realizing it was just Teddy, she lowered it. George and Ron burst out laughing and

earned themselves glares from Angelina and Hermione.

"Have you guys read this pig swallow they call a newspaper? The Daily Prophet has finally done it! They've achieve a new level of insanity. They are

COMEPLETLY off their rocker!" He shouted. His head turned and a look of surprise came across his face. Then he smiled.

"Uncle Ron! Aunt Hermione! Whadda you guys going here?" Hermione smiled, but still looked at him curiously. Ron was trying to stuff his laugher back up

his mouth but he couldn't hold it in.

"What are you going on about Teddy? Read something unsettling?" Ron giggled. Teddy rolled his eyes and handed the newspaper to Ron. George,

Angelina and Hermione looked over his shoulders, trying to get closer to read.

"It has been heard this evening that a key to the cemetery of Order of the Phoenix members, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Lupin, Fred Weasley, Mad-eyed

Moody, Sirius Black, and Lily and James Potter has been stolen. Then, a couple of hours ago, the cemetery was broken into and raided. It is suspected

that Death Eaters are the suspects but investigators aren't quite certain yet. The reports say whoever broke in stole the bodies of Remus Lupin,

Nymphadora Lupin and Fred Weasley but the others were not taken. Probably because the other graves are nothing more than plaques dedicated to

the other members. Mad-eyed Moody and Sirius Black's bodies were never found, and Lily and James Potter's bodies are located in a different area. No

word on how the Weasley and Potter families are taking the news, but more to come, in the next issue of the Daily Prophet." Ron read aloud. Everyone

stood in their place, frozen. Only Ron and Hermione knew the truth, soon that was about to change.

George smiled and gave a cackle. He tried to hold himself up from laughing so hard but he couldn't find anything to support him. He feel to the ground

laughing, Teddy soon joined him.

"Isn't that the most, ha-ha, ridiculous, hahahahaha, thing you've ever heard? HAHAHA!" Teddy laugh/screamed.

"Yeah look Teddy, look! I'm a Death Eater and I'm going to use a nonexistent key that I don't know about in my hand and open the cemetery and steal

bodies! HAHAHA! What the bloody hell kind of lies do they think people will believe?" Cried George, whipping away tears that had formed in his eyes from

laughing. Ron and Hermione stood still frozen, a look of terror in their eyes. Angelina rolled her eyes at the boys and looked over at Ron and Hermione.

"Hey. Hey are you guys ok? You look like you've seen a ghost!" She asked worried.

"Well…I…it's just that….well…er…" Ron stammered.

"It's true. The story is true. The key to the cemetery that we had was stolen from our house. I just...Never thought…." Hermione trailed off. Teddy and

George's laugher died in seconds. The stood up and stared at Ron and Hermione.

"You…you let them get your key?" George asked slowly. "How? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" George bellowed. "FRED! FRED IS OUR BROTHER AND….AND

YOU LET THEM DEFILE THE GRAVE! DAMNIT RON YOU GIT I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"George, no!" Angelina shrieked as Georges fist made contact with Ron's face. Ron cried out in pain and toppled over. Hermione gasped and bent down

to help her husband. She tugged on his shoulders and put his back against her right arm.

"Ron? Ron are you well?" Hermione asked, stroking his face.

"George! What the hell?" Teddy said shocked.

"I'm…I'm sorry it just happened! I was so angry, and I just couldn't believe it!" George looked down. He kneeled down to Ron and Hermione on the floor.

"Ronniekins? I'm sorry I punched your pretty little face. I really am." He said. His last words were the serious ones. George patted Ron on the shoulder

and Ron grunted.

"I'll go get a towel." Angelina said, running into the kitchen.

"So, where is mom anyway?" Ron asked attempting to sit up. His nose was bloody and it was a little bruised but other than that he looked fine.

"Oh, she went to the store. She had to go pick up some more food so Angelina and I could eat too." George chuckled. "She forgot we were coming over.

Slept the whole day almost! Well, until we showed up." Teddy laughed and helped Hermione lug Ron over to the couch.

"Okay, I got an-AH!"Angelina screamed. She dropped the towel on the ground and jumped. There was a loud _CRACK! _And there stood Harry, supporting

Ginny with hands. Ginny looked as though she'd been punched. She had a black eye and her lip was bleeding slightly. All three boys shot up from where

they were sitting.

"What they bloody hell happened Harry?" Ron, George and Teddy asked in unison.

"Death Eaters. They tried to steal our key too! But I got there right as they punched Ginny in the face." Harry explained, looking down at Ginny. She

grimaced so Harry sat her down in the arm chair.

"I'm fine, really! It wasn't that bad! They used Cruio on me, and then punched me in the face. That's when Harry got there. I had no idea they were trying

to even get the damn key! I just knew there were Death Eaters in the house and they shouldn't have been there. FOR GOD SAKE RON STOP FUSSING!"

Ginny swatted Ron's hand away from her face. Teddy snickered.

"I'll get another towel!" Angelina decided. She picked up the other towel and gave it to

Ron then ran in the direction of the kitchen.

"Ron! What happened to you?" Ginny asked, smirking. Teddy laughed, and Ron frowned and opened his mouth to for a retort, but Hermione answered for

him.

"George punched him in the face for losing the key." Hermione replied simply. Ginny burst out laughing and high fived her older brother putting Georges

head in a head lock.

"That's our Georgie!" Ginny smirked, giving him a noogy. George got free and swatted her away. Harry laughed, along with Hermione and Teddy and Ron

frowned.

"You guys suck. You really do." He said angrily crossing his arms.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh! Harry! You have to read the Daily Prophet! It's bad news." Teddy said, handing Harry the paper

"Oh forget that rubbish!" Ron said swatting the paper away. "Harry…the Daily Prophet knows that Death Eaters stole our key….and they know Death

Eaters got into the cemetery and stole the bodies of Remus, Tonks and Fred." Ron said looking at Harry to survey the damage. Harry froze.

"What? They what! Oh god, no,no,no,no,NO! How could this happen? What are we going to do-no. I know what were going to do. We are going to figure

out who the hell did this. Now." Harry said, fired up.

* * *

><p><em>phew! that was a fast update! well, i like where it's going, and i'm getting good reviews! thanks guys! you make me want to right more! :)<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Molly brings food

"Okay, I got the food! It'll only take a couple of minutes to finish it- Ron? Harry? Hermione? Ginny? Teddy? Oh for heaven's sake can you CALL when you

want to come over for dinner?" Molly Weasley exclaimed as she walked through the front door of the Burrow.

"Sorry mum! But, we're not here for dinner, although that sounds really good right now." Ron replied getting off topic. Hermione smacked his arm and he

put his hands up as if to surrender. "Sorry! Anyways, they key to the Order of the Phoenix's cemetery has been stolen. Well, I mean the key from our

house was." Ron finished.

"They tried to take ours too but Ginny stopped them, but, well, ended up getting punched." Harry supplied.

"Then we saw the news in the Daily Prophet about how the cemetery had been broken into and they had stolen the bodies of Tonks, Lupin and Fred.

And, well; they think it's a Death Eater Molly." Hermione finished for both of them. Molly stared at them in shock, not knowing quite what to say.

"And Ron? What happened to Ron's face?" She asked. Teddy snickered yet again, and George and Ginny held back laughter. Hermione sighed and

answered her mother-in-law.

"Ronald was punched in the face by George, who was angry at him for losing the key." Hermione said.

"Which; I didn't lose! It was stolen." Ron finished solemnly. George rolled his eyes.

"Like I haven't heard that one before." He replied. Ron threw him a look and he put his hands up in defeat.

"Well." Molly said. "I guess we'll just have to get Arthur, now won't we?"

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry started.

"Molly." She corrected him.

"Molly; we, well I decided we should start by looking for information on who could have done with. Find out which Death Eater could have done it. So, to

do so, we'd have to go to the ministry to talk to Kingsley. He's also head of the Auror department as well as minister, and he would have the files we

need."

Molly nodded. "That's probably for the best. I'll owl the rest of the family and tell them what's going on. They have a right to know what's happened to

their brother's body." Harry nodded to Molly in agreement.

"Oh and Harry! Have Arthur help you, will you? He needs to know and he's at the ministry now." Molly yelled after them, as she went into the kitchen.

Harry waved his hand to signal he would.

"Okay, I think we should split up. Ginny and I will go to the cemetery and ask people who live around there if they saw anyone, so we can get a specific

face going. Hermione and Ron, you two can go to the ministry and get the papers from Kingsley and tell Arthur what's going on. George, Teddy and

Angelina? You can stay here and help Molly owl. Got it? Good." Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Angelina nodded but Teddy and George yelled out in protest.

"Harry come on!" George yelled.

"Harry that's just not fair! You know were good wizards! Come on! Live a little!" Teddy yelled. Harry put up his hands.

"No. You guys stay here! Honestly we don't need a whole bunch of people going around asking questions. It'll be suspicious."

"Okay, but why does Ginny get to go?" George protested.

"Because, she's the mother of my children and I love her. You, I love you but face it George, you're not Ginny." Harry replied over his shoulder. Harry and

Ginny apparated out.

"He would take the one he's-"

"Oi! Don't say it!" Ron and George yelled. Angelina rolled her eyes and grabbed George and Teddy's arms.

"Come on you two! We've got owling to do!" She smiled. George and Teddy tried to pull away in protest but because of Qudditch, Angelina was stronger.

Hermione laughed and took Ron's hand in her's.

"You know it's not your fault right?" She whispered in his ear. He smiled, bent down and kissed her.

"Yeah, I know. But we'll let them have their fun." He replied, taping his finger on her nose. Ron grabbed a handful of floo powder and shouted, "The

Ministry of Magic!"

* * *

><p><em>yay! another sucessful update! hopefully my spelling is alright! :)<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

A Meeting with the Minister of Magic

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron stood in one of the many big, black fireplaces in the ministry. Hand in hand, they made their way to the elevators. Ron walked in first guiding Hermione in with him. In the elevator stood a very odd man. He had on a black hat, a tan trench coat and seemed to be reading the Daily Prophet. Ron examined him skeptically as the elevator made its way down to level 3, the level Ron's father worked on.<p>

Finally, they got to level 3 and exited. The man behind them also got off, but turned in a different direction.

"Did you see that man? There was defiantly something fishy about his clothing." Hermione analyzed.

"Yeah, I saw him. I was thinking the same thing. We better stay close together, there could be trouble." Ron said, furrowing his brow.

* * *

><p>After making it to Arthur's office and filing him in on what had been going on, they sat on the comfy chairs, trying to think.<p>

"Well Harry told us to go to Kingsley for papers on Death Eater. We are positive it has to be one of them. I wouldn't make sense otherwise." Ron explained.

"Well, I agree with Harry we should see Kingsley. But don't leave out the possibility that it might just be someone we know." Arthur suggested. Ron frowned but Hermione nodded. "Well any who, come on. Kingsley's office is on the 6th floor." Arthur ushered them both out of his office and to the elevators.

When it came, they got in and the mysterious man rushed in. Arthur held the doors for him.

"Thanks." The man said, in a rather husky voice.

"No problem." Arthur replied smiling at him. They rode the rest of the way in silence, with occasional glances at each other.

"Floor 6, The Minister of Magic's office." The machine called. Hermione, Ron and Arthur got off, but the man stayed on. Hermione turned around and watched the man until the doors closed. The man gave her a sinister smile as the doors finally closed. Hermione looked shocked, but quickly turned around.

They reached the minister's door at last. Arthur knocked on the door when all of a sudden; there was a loud thunderous noise. Hermione jumped two feet back and pulled out her wand. Arthur merely laughed. Hermione looked at Ron and Arthur, confused. Ron looked at her sheepishly.

"Sorry, I'm a bit hungry. Haven't eaten dinner you know." He said. Hermione giggled and put her wand back in her pocket, walking back towards Ron. She patted him on the stomach. "We'll be back soon." She smiled.

"Hermione, Ron, Arthur! Come in! it's nice to see you all! To what do I owe the pleasure? Ron? Is it you? Do you finally want to become an Auror?" He asked smiling. Ron cleared his throat.

"Um, no. We, er, came to talk about Death Eaters. I'm sure you've read the newspapers? Well, that actually happened. Our key was stolen, and we believe it was Death Eaters. We need to see the records of all the Death Eaters that are still out there." Ron explained. Kinsley looked shocked.

"Oh! I'm so sorry to hear about the bodies! Of course you're here about that! Yes, yes, of course! There right here. Have a look at all of them." Kingsley took out a stack of mug shots.

"Thanks Kingsley." Hermione smiled. All four of them sat down and began to work.

* * *

><p>"Well, maybe it was Yaxley?" Ron suggested.<p>

"No Ron, he was killed in the war." Hermione answered.

"Hmmm..." Ron thought. He picked up another mug shot and looked upon it. He froze. His hands felt about as numb as his insides. Hermione noticed. She grabbed his hand and looked at the picture. She froze too. Their eyes slowly met.

"Greyback." They said, simultaneously. Hermione gulped, her eyes full of fear. Ron turned her and made her look into his eyes.

"Hermione. Hermione listen to me! Even if it is Greyback, he will never hurt you! I'm here and as long as I'm here, he will never touch you." He promised. Hermione full into him and hugged him as tight as she could.

"I know you will." She whispered so only he could hear. He petted her bushy brown hair that he loved so much. Arthur coughed.

"What makes you think it's Greyback?" He asked. Kingsley nodded in agreement.

"It's a good guess, but why him specifically?" Kingsley pushed.

"Well, back when we were on the run, we got captured by snatchers. Greyback was one of them. He knew I took a special liking to Hermione so he taunted me. He has every reason to hate us; I battled him in the house to get Hermione!" Ron tried to explain the obvious to the other two it would be.

"So it could be revenge?" Arthur guessed.

"Yes…but I don't he would act on his own." Hermione said. Ron nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he'd be working for someone. Like uh," Ron said, picking up another mug shot. He gasped. "Like Umbridge!" Hermione stared at him.

"Well, that could be it! She hated all of us, and she was never found after the battle, much less during. She has the motive." Hermione agreed.

"I suppose. But I still want to-" Arthur was cut off by a noise. It sounded almost like a scream. A screech perhaps? It was shrill but it was defiantly a scream. Kingsley stood up. He grabbed his phone and pressed one to ring his receptionist.

"Rosalind?" He called into the phone. The other end was silent. Ron, Hermione and Arthur stood, drawing their wand and pointing them at the door. There was a loud bang. And then another, and another. Suddenly the door burst open to reveal the odd man in the elevator.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed, stepping closer. The man grinned, and his fangs glissaded in the light.

"Miss me; mudblood?" the man snickered and removed his hat.

"Greyback." Hermione said. He took out his wand and pointed it at her, moving in closer.

"HERMIONE, DUCK!" Ron shouted, throwing himself at her. Then there was black.

* * *

><p><em>CLIFF HANGER! Don't worry it won't be for long folks :)<em>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Greyback

Shouts rang in Hermione's ears. Her vision started to come back, but it was burred. She blinked and the sight of Arthur and Kingsley firing curses like mad men came into view. She sat up; her eyes surveyed the room for Ron. All of a sudden, strong arms pulled her behind Kingsley's desk. Hermione shrieked, not knowing who the arms belong to. She fought back, trying to get away.

"Hermione! Hermione stop it! It's Ron! Everything's ok, I didn't let him get you. You're fine! You're fine." He choked, stroking her hair as she sobbed into his chest.

"Ron! Merlin's pants you scared me! Thank god, I thought I was dead." She breathed and laughed at herself. Of course it was Ron. There was a shout from across the room and Ron looked up.

"Bloody hell!" He screamed as a curse nearly hit his face. He ducked back down, but then shot back up again, his wand in front of him, "Stupefy!" Ron shouted. The man hit the ground; hard. Hermione breathed a sigh of relieve, but it didn't last long. "Stupefy!" An unfamiliar voice screamed. "AH!" Ron screamed as he fell to the ground. Hermione froze.

"Ron? RON!" Hermione moved close to him. Just then, Greyback moved to the other end of the desk. Hermione screamed and Ron's arm pushed her away and then he froze up. Greyback smiled and took Ron by the feet. Hermione reached for her wand, but couldn't feel it in her pocket. _Damn. _She thought.

"RON!" screamed Hermione and she crawled after him, her legs too sore to stand. She grabbed his hands, but they quickly slipped from her grasp. Hermione screamed Ron's name over and over, but he was gone.

* * *

><p>"Hermione! Hermione you must get up! We have to meet Harry! He sent his patronus, he worried! Hermione can you hear me?" Arthur yelled at Hermione. But she didn't care. She stayed on the ground, motionless. Tears rolled down her cheek.<p>

"Arthur. They took him Arthur. He's gone! Oh my god he's gone!" She sobbed. Arthur took her hands and stood her up, letting her cry into his chest.

"Hermione, the best thing we can do for him is to get to Harry and everyone else and regroup. You can do this. Ron's said countless times how brave you are. You have to do this for him." He said comfortingly. Hermione nodded.

"You're right. Okay, let's go to the Burrow." She gave in. She took Arthur's hand and they nodded their goodbyes to Kingsley and they were off.

* * *

><p>ok! kind of a cliff hanger? sorry it's so short! haha<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Nightmares

"Hermione thank god!" Harry Potter grabbed Hermione Weasley and pulled her into a big hug. Hermione stood frozen, her heart still torn by the fact that she couldn't even help her husband. He had sworn to protect her and she wanted to do the same to him. But she couldn't. She wasn't strong enough. Harry retracted, noticing the absence of Ron.

"Wait; Hermione where's Ron?" He asked and looked from Arthur to Hermione. Arthur shook his head and gave Harry a look. Harry turned to Hermione, who looked like she was in pretty bad shape herself. Her eyes were swollen from crying, her hair was plastered to her face, and she had grime on most of her face.

"Hermione, I'm sorry! You know we'll find him. But, on the bright side I think I know who did it," Harry started, trying his best to comfort Hermione.

"Yeah, it was Greyback. Well at least it sort of, in a way. He must be working for someone else, but he's the one who took Ron. I couldn't...I couldn't save him. I wasn't strong enough Harry. I didn't even have my wand!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry stood there, dumbfounded. He couldn't believe Greyback showed himself in the open. He couldn't believe he, had been the one to take Ron. Harry grinded his teeth.

"Oh, by the way, that reminds me, Hermione we found your wand on the ground. Good thing we got to it before them eh?" Arthur said. Hermione took it and turned it around in her hands. _This. Why do I even have it? I'm always losing it. So much for brightest witch I've ever met. _Hermione thought to herself.

"Hermione it'll be fine. I promise we will find Ron. Whatever it takes." He said, scooping her up in another hug. Hermione sighed and nodded into his chest.

"Okay. We better." She replied.

"Hey everyone! Hey dad, how are you doing?" Ginny smiled, hugging her father.

"Good as always Ginny." He smiled. Ginny turned to Harry and gave him a peck on the cheek. She turned to Hermione. Her smile vanished.

"Hermione? Are you okay? Where's Ron….oh." She gasped, realizing finally what was going on. She stood there silent for a couple minutes, then walked to Hermione and threw her arms around her.

"Who the hell did it?" She asked, stoic.

"Greyback." Hermione replied quietly. Ginny stiffened. She took a deep breath in and then exhaled loudly. She looked at Harry worriedly and he looked back at her with the same expression. Hermione looked at them in anger.

"I'm going to bed." She huffed, heading for the Burrow door, leaving Harry and Ginny standing there wordless.

Hermione burst through the door to find George, Teddy, Angelina, Molly and Arthur all in a huddle in the living room talking softly. Molly looked up and smiled apologetically.

"Would you like to join us dear? We are trying to think of the best way to help Ron," Molly offered.

"No." Hermione cut her off. "I'd rather not discuss it at this time." She said stoicly, making her way up the stairs. Hermione looked off the railing into the kitchen and saw that Bill and Fleur, Charlie, and Percy and Audrey in the kitchen also talking in hushed tones. But she didn't care. The only Weasley she wanted to see was kidnapped and she wanted nothing more than to look in his deep blue eyes. Tears started to streak down her face as she walked into Ron's room. She turned out the lights and got into Ron's bed. The pillow still had his scent after so long. She breathed it in, feeling a slight ping in her stomach. All of a sudden it was almost unbearable. The tears burst out of her eyes and she sobbed, but tried not to make it too loud so no one else would hear her. Soon her vision blurred, and she could feel herself slipping into her own dreams.

* * *

><p>"Tell me! Tell me all about your children Weasley? Are they the cutest little things you could ever see? Are they smart like the mudblood? Do they have disgusting red hair just like all of you blood traitor? DO THEY?" A shrill voice spat at someone. Who was that someone? Hermione could barely make out who it was. She moved closer to the door to get a better look. She stopped; sucking in her breath, for two feet in front of her was Greyback. She got up the courage and looked at the figure that was being yelled at. He looked as though he was in pain, she was sure of that. But wait; had she said 'red hair like yours?' They said 'smart like the mudblood'. Could it be?<p>

"Don't you dare touch my children!" The figure spat back. "I will never let you hurt my family! I will do everything in my power to make them safe until a curse takes the life from my body. Do you hear me? I. Am. Not. Weak!" Ron yelled. Ron! It was Ron. Oh my god he was here and alive! But where was here? Where were they?

Hermione turned and surveyed the area. There was a bar downstairs and from what Hermione could see, there was a door at the front with a bell on it. She walked down a couple more stairs and peered over the railing. There, on the floor of the back room, was a trap door. Why was this place so familiar to Hermione?

There was an abrupt ear curling scream and Hermione bolted up the stairs.

"Ron? RON!" She shouted. She got to the top of the stairs, fear had set in but Hermione went towards the door anyway. There was another scream, and something hard hit the ground.

"Ron! Ron! Oh my god!" Hermione sobbed and ran faster to the door, not seeming to get any closer than she had minutes ago. "Ron! Ron!"

* * *

><p>"Hermione! Hermione wake up! Wake up it's just a dream! Hermione? Hermione!" Ginny's voice shouted over her screams. Hermione bolted upright, her whole body covered in sweat. Her hair was plastered on her neck and face. She breathed in heavily and looked around. Surrounded her was Harry, Ginny, Molly, Angelina, Fleur, Teddy and George. The other boys seemed to be lingering outside the door looking worried.<p>

"I, I saw him! Ron I mean! He…he was somewhere familiar I swear I've seen it before!" Hermione paused thinking hard for a second. "Oh Merlin…he's in the Shrieking Shack! Harry! Ginny! We have to go now, there torturing Ron! Come on!" Hermione said, hurriedly getting out of bed. But Harry grabbed her arm.

"Hermione; you just had a bad dream. You're awake now, you were probably just afraid that's what's really happening to Ron." Harry said, sincerely. Hermione frowned at him, looking at everyone.

"I know what I saw Harry. I swear to you this wasn't a dream; it couldn't have been! It was far too real to be...Harry? Do you remember when you used to get visions of where Voledemort was and what he was doing?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. "It's like that. I know it sounds completely bonkers, who I am kidding; it sounds mad! But I know what I saw was real. I need to help him. I can't ignore my instinct. It's the only thing I have right now." Hermione explained looking at the faces of each person. Arthur cleared his throat and came through the doorway.

"There are moments some people have, where they can channel what is going on to their spouse at a given moment. People don't really know when or how it happens, but it usually happens if one is in danger. It's only rumored though and I never thought it would be true… but that sounds an awful like the description. You..you must really love my son a lot Hermione?" Arthur asked. Hermione smiled.

"Yes Arthur. I do. And if I do have this 'connection' to Ron as you say, what I saw is true. That means he's being tortured." Hermione gulped. She looked at Harry and Ginny.

"Yeah, we should go." Harry sighed looking worried.

"Then I'm going with you mate." George said, standing up from the chair in the corner.

"I am too." Teddy said and raised his hand. Harry sighed even louder this time.

"I thought as much. Okay, come on then." Harry ushered them all out.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later, they all stood in front of the Burrow's front door hand in hand.<p>

"Wait!" Molly said, coming over to where Hermione stood. "Be careful. And don't be afraid to kick some ass to get my son back." She whispered into Hermione's ear. They both smiled at each other and hugged.

"You bet I will." Hermione whispered back. She stood back; grabbing hold of Ginny's hand again, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _It's now or never. _Hermione thought to herself and opened her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>yay for girl power! hopefully Hermione finds her way? :)<em>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The Shrieking Shack

Hermione's eyes flew open and there they were, standing feet away from the Shrieking Shack. Her eyes widened as she stepped closer. She felt someone tug her hand and suddenly she was behind a shop wall. Hermione turned to find herself face to face with Ginny. Ginny giggled a bit and stepped back. Hermione looked over at Harry who seemed to be having a serious discussion with George and Teddy. Hermione cleared her throat, hoping to obtain their attention.

"Harry; how are we going to do this? I was looking at the Shack, honestly, there's two Death Eaters guarding the front door from the inside! I didn't think it was going to be more than Greyback and possibly Umbridge. But I guess more people are in on this then we thought." Hermione breathed. Harry looked confused.

"What does Umbridge have to do with this? The people living close to the cemetery only described Greyback, no one else." Harry asked curiously. George grinned.

"Well if it is Umbridge, we have a good old reunion, she and I. Freddie would be so proud." George chuckled, looking up at the sky. Harry, Hermione and Ginny smiled at the thought of remembering how much torment George and Fred put Umbridge through. They had always been causing problems. Teddy sighed.

"I wish I could have met him! If he's as half as funny as this one over here," Teddy bumped George in the shoulder, "then we'd get along just fine." He smiled. George laughed.

"He was as funny as me, trust me! Maybe he's even funnier than me. Luckily he can't hear that!" They all laughed and Hermione half expected Ron to pipe up a side comment to taunt his brother. But then she realized why they were even there in the first place. Ron. Ron was missing and he couldn't say anything funny to his brother. Who knows what they were doing right now. Hermione smiled vanished and her laughter died. Everyone else seemed to sense what Hermione was thinking also, because their laughter and smiles died off too. Harry cleared his throat, ready for action.

"There are guards at the door, which Hermione pointed out. I think I should use my invisibility cloak and hide under it, unlock the door and stun them both. You four will hide on the sides of the building and when I take the cloak off, which will be your signal to come in after me. Does that sound like a plan?" Harry asked. Everyone nodded but Hermione hesitated.

"What if there are more guards around?" Hermione asked. Everyone was silent and turned to Harry. Everyone knew Hermione had really been referring to Greyback, but no one wanted to say. Harry finally spoke up.

"We will get to that when we get there Hermione." He replied, hoping no one would disagree. They didn't so they got in places for Harry's good, but slightly mental, plan. Harry pulled the invisibility cloak on himself.

"Alohomora!" Harry whispered at the door. There was a loud clank and the door slinked open. Harry breathed slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible.

"Hey! Who opened this door?" One of the Death Eater shouted. "Who's there?" He asked.

"Never mind that Blaise, close the damn door!" The other Death Eater shouted. But that voice sounded familiar. Could it really be?

"Fine! God Draco you can be a real git sometimes..." Blaise grumbled, going to close the door. It was. The voice had come from none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry gulped, realizing his enemy was in the room. _Malfoy? Malfoy's an actual Death Eater? You've got to be kidding! And Blaise? He had never been one. _Harry thought. Harry shook off his thoughts and stuck to the plan.

"Stupefy!" He whisper/yelled at Blaise, pointing his wand at his head. Blaise went stiff, and then slowly fell to the ground.

"Blaise?" Draco called, worry in his voice. He moved to the door in hope to shut out whatever was there. But, no such luck.

"Stupefy!" Harry shout/whispered again, sending Malfoy hurdling to the ground face first. Harry jumped a little as he hit the ground but then chuckled a little, looking at how pathetic Malfoy looked laying on the ground. Harry pulled off the cloak and he heard footsteps behind him. Harry jumped and turned around, his wand pointed straight at the intruder's chest.

"Oooo what are you going to do? Stun me? Use an unforgiveable curse? Give me a love potion? Wouldn't do any good Potter, considering you already have me." Ginny smiled, giggling as she pushed Harry's wand away from her chest. She walked up to him and lightly kissed him on the lips. Harry put his arms around her waist.

"Always a charmer, eh, Potter?" George said in his best Malfoy imitation as he could muster. Teddy stiffled back laughter and punched George in the arm. Hermione walked in next, rolling her eyes.

"If you haven't noticed, your brother is still missing! Harry?" Hermione's eye brows arched, as she nagged them. Harry sighed

"Sh! Guys, if we're going to safe Ron, we have to be as quiet as possible! Wouldn't want them to hear us, yeah?" Harry asked. George and Teddy put their hands up in surrender, motioning for Harry to go up the stairs. Harry rolled his eyes and started up the stairs, Ginny and Hermione on his heels. They slowly crept up the stairs. There were occasional squeaks but the group stayed quiet despite this. Harry got to the top first, followed by Hermione, Ginny, George and Teddy. Hermione brushed past Harry and pointed to the closest door to the stairs. Harry grabbed her arm and turned her around to look at him right in the eyes.

"Hermione; this is asking a lot but, when we go in there I want you to take Ron and apparate out as soon as possible. Don't worry about us, or what's going on, just go. We will hold the fort down." Harry said. Hermione hesitated, but nodded.

"Okay Harry…but I'm coming back! I can promise you that much." Hermione insisted. Harry opened his mouth to protest but Hermione gave him a look. He hastily agreed and they slowly walked to the door, wands pointed straight ahead.

"Okay, are you guys ready?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I'm never ready." Hermione answered. Harry opened his mouth to say something back, but was cut off by Hermione.

"But we have to." She said, shutting Harry up. Hermione took a deep breath, and burst through the door, the others falling in behind her.

"Her….Hermione?" A weak voice said from the right corner of the room.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. She ran to his side and kissed every inch of his face. "Thank Merlin! Did they hurt you? Oh never mind that, thank Merlin you're alive!" Hermione exclaimed hugging him tightly. Ron winced and cried out in pain.

"My ribs, Hermione! Please be careful!" Ron groaned. Hermione pulled back and looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry." She apologized. Ron waved it off, accepting the apology.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted, giving her a "hurry up" look. She waved him off and said, "Diffindo!" The ropes binding Ron ripped apart. Ron rubbed his wrists then looked up at Hermione. Her eyes were shinny, she was obviously crying, and he hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Ron." Hermione sighed, hugging him back.

"Hermione go! GO!" Harry screamed, shooting a curse in another direction. Ginny and George went running down the stairs, diving off the side of the railing. They nearly missed a curse! Teddy shouted something unrecognizable and ran out the door. Harry stood in the doorway firing spells everywhere. Hermione drew in a breath and apparated them both out of the shack.

* * *

><p>They soon fell onto the dirt of the Burrow. Ron cried out in pain as Hermione moved over towards him.<p>

"Come on Ron, I'll help you up. I have to get back to Harry and the others. I can't leave them, I just can't! Hermione babbled. Ron nodded and grunted as Hermione helped him up.

"Easy!" Ron shouted, grabbing his ribs.

"Sorry!" Hermione said a little annoyed. Molly came running out of the Burrow.

"Oh Hermione! You found Ron! Thank goodness!" Molly exclaimed. Hermione handed Ron over to Molly.

"Help him inside, I have to go back to the others, their still there." Hermione breathed out in exhaustion. Molly nodded and started to walk Ron inside. Ron stopped and turned back towards Hermione. He grabbed her hand and kissed her on the cheek.

"Be careful." He said worriedly. Hermione laughed and brushed her hand on his cheek.

"Always." Hermione smiled. She backed up a ways, and apparated away.

* * *

><p><em>success! They got Ron! But what will become of everyone else? stay tune!<em>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The Grand Entrance

Hermione was swooped into the Shrieking Shack but seemed to be downstairs. _Damn. _Hermione thought. _Really overshot that one._ She shook her head.

"Hermione, duck!" Ginny screamed, firing a curse at Draco Malfoy which nearly missed him. Realizing she was in the middle of the battle, Hermione jumped forward over a pushed down table and landed on her stomach. She winced as her chin skidded a bit on the ground and crawled to the table. Hermione found Harry and Ginny ducked behind the table getting up once and a while to fire spells. Hermione's eyes went to Ginny's arm.

"Ginny! What happened to your arm?" She gasped. Ginny sighed, shaking her head a little.

"It's not a big deal, I just nearly missed a spell and it brushed against my arm. I have no idea what the spell was but man, it hurt on my arm." Ginny laughed. "Confingo!" Ginny shouted over her shoulder, sending a curse bursting into flames. Hermione ducked her head down along with Harry and Ginny as flames ingulfed the room. They heard screams coming from possibly Draco and Blaise, but they couldn't be sure. The flames finally distinguished and Hermione looked quizzically at Harry who looked at her sheepishly. _Ginny will be Ginny._ Harry mouthed. Hermione giggled a bit but then realized George and Teddy weren't with them.

"Where are Teddy and," Hermione started, but was cut off by shouts and laughter. Hermione's head shot up to see Teddy dancing like an Irishman and George tipping his imaginary hat to him. They seemed to be standing over someone. Hermione craned her head back to see who it was. The person was quite tall, had lots of hair and seemed to have fangs. Greyback. Hermione shuddered. He wasn't dead but just seemed to be stunned. Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled at them. Teddy had been kind of like a replacement for Fred and he was doing a great job. George had changed since Fred died. Less laughter and smiles but he still had a sense of humor. It just wasn't as big as it used to be. But no one had seen George as happy as he was with Teddy when he turned 13 and started playing pranks.

All of a sudden, someone burst through the door, clanking in on heals.

"What is all this? Greyback? Draco! Draco what is happening!" A familiar voice screamed. Hermione, Harry and Ginny peaked from under the table. Standing in the doorway was Delores Umbridge in all pink. They slowly lowered their heads and looked at each other. _Disapparate._ Hermione mouthed and took Ginny and Harry's hands. Harry was about to protest when they were suddenly flying through the air. They landed right next to where George and Teddy were crouching down. George opened his mouth in protest but Hermione cut him off.

"We don't have time for this!" Hermione whisper/screamed at him. George shut his mouth. Ginny forcefully grabbed her brother's hand and Harry grabbed Teddy's. The last thing they heard was a shrill voice that screamed, "HARRY POTTER!"

* * *

><p>They touched down at the Burrow, landing on their stomachs. George groaned and sat up. Teddy huffed and helped Hermione up, who brushed herself off. Harry helped Ginny up and grinned at her.<p>

"You were really brilliant back there you know; saving me like that." He blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"It was my pleasure. Everyone loves a good confusion charm; especially on Draco Malfoy." Ginny laughed. Harry laughed at the memory of Draco's face when Ginny sprang up and used the spell 'confundo' on him. George choked and looked over at Ginny.

"That was you? Boy I got a hoot out of that! Did you see him land right on his 'pureblood' butt? Good one little sis!" George laughed and gave Ginny a punch in her good arm. Ginny scowled but couldn't hold back her laughter as she punched George back.

"Oh! What about when Teddy punched Greyback straight in the face? Oh now that is what I call perfection!" George laughed harder, patting Teddy on the back. Teddy grinned ear to ear.

"All in a day's work, Georgie!" Teddy laughed.

While the others were laughing having a good time, Hermione made her way back into the Burrow. Everyone seemed to have gone home and now the house only contained Molly, Arthur and Ron. Hermione was greeted at the door by Molly.

"Hermione! Thanks goodness you all made it back ok. Oh dear! Your cheek! We will have to stitch that up straight away. You can see Ronald in a minute." Molly said and quickly got out some potions.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione cheek had been healed and she now sat in the kitchen with only a scar upon her cheek.

"Thanks Molly. I really appreciate it." Hermione thanked Molly.

"Of course dear!" Molly smiled. Hermione walked into the living room where Ron laid on the couch. She saw his eyes were closed and his chest slowly rose up and down from the intake on breaths. Hermione smiled at him lovingly and made her way over to him. She sat on the edge of the couch by his stomach. She put one of her hands on his cheek and rested the other hand on the couch. She caressed his cheek and then slowly put her hand through his hair. Oh, how she loved his fiery red hair. Hermione had been a Weasley for many years now but she had always wanted their hair. She never told Ron but she had always been jealous of his hair. She smiled and gave a little laugh as she remembered when Ron had been poisoned in their 6th year. She had remembered when he whispered her name and Lavender had walked in the room and heard him thus braking up with him. Hermione never liked Lavender after that even though she knew it really wasn't her fault at all. She couldn't help but dislike her though, she had snogged Ron. She had snogged him multiple times too! Hermione furrowed her brow at this thought. She shook it off immediately. That time was over. Hermione knew now that Ron has always and always would love Hermione.

"Hm, Hermione?" Ron asked dreamily. Hermione jumped in surprise. She hadn't expected Ron to wake up! Ron put his hand over the hand Hermione had on his face."Hey." Ron said, smiling at her. Hermione sighed as he gave her hand a squeeze. "Did you bring them back?" He asked and sat up a little.

"Yes I did just as I said I would Ronald. I am quite strong you know." She said pretending to scold him. Ron laughed.

"Hey, I was only asking. Didn't drop your wand this time, eh?" Ron grinned. Hermione smack his arm.

"Honestly Ronald that wasn't funny! You could have been killed! It would have been my fault!" She said, now scolding him for real. Ron put up his hands.

"Blimey Hermione I was only joking!" Ron huffed and rubbed his arm. "And it was never your falut! it was my choice to protect you." Ron said in a smal vocie. The corners of Hermione's mouth started to turn upward and Ron noticed. "Well Hermione I guess you were right back in 5th year. I do have the emotional range of a teaspoon." Ron said, stifling back laughter. Hermione looked into his eyes and burst out laughing. She fell onto Ron's chest lightly, still laughing. Ron laughed with her and put his arms around her. Once they stopped laughing, Ron scooted over slightly to make room for Hermione's body on the couch. Hermione rapped her arms around Ron's stomach and buried her face into his chest.

"I missed you." Hermione's voice sounding muffled. Ron chuckled and smiled a little.

"I missed you too. You know, for a moment I thought I'd never see you again. But, that was only for a moment." Ron finished quickly as his ears turned a bright pink. Hermione lifted up her head and stared at him. She laughed at his pink ears.

"I just knew you'd be alive. I could feel it. But I was worried about you." She said while lowering her head back down to his chest.

"Right; how did you know where I was? I've been meaning to ask and well, I kind of forgot, and I just remembered now." Ron asked sheepishly. Hermione giggled but then became very serious.

"Well, I had gone to bed for that night and when I did I had a nightmare. I was about you. You were being tortured by someone and I looked around and realized I was in the shrieking shack. Then I woke the whole house but with my screaming, which was really embarrassing," Hermione stopped to look a Ron. He looked at her in concern, then motioned for her to go on. "So anyways, I told everyone about it and Arthur said that there was something new to the wizarding world that was a connection shared between two people in love. They can see where the other person is in their dreams, kind of like a vision, but it only usually happens when the other is in danger. And that made sense in this occasion, considering you were in danger. I guess we have it." Hermione finished. She let out a breath and looked at Ron. He stared back at her with a look mixed with shock and excitement.

"So, if you're in danger, I can get a vision of where you are?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I supposed that's the general idea." Hermione answered.

"Brilliant." Ron said grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes but chuckled a bit. _Boys were such…boys. _Hermione thought to herself. Ron yawned and snuggled his head into his pillow, tightening his grip on Hermione. A wave of tiredness hit Hermione like a tidal wave and she suddenly felt her eye lids falling. She held onto Ron's shirt, breathing in his smell. And this time she knew it was the real thing and not just a pillow.

* * *

><p>"Hermione! Ron! Get up, Mum's going to have a fit if she finds you two sleeping on the couch!" Ginny shook Hermione and Ron but having no such luck getting them up. "Guys! Come one, get up! NOW!" Ginny yelled and shook Hermione and Ron harder. Ron groaned and pushed his head farther into the pillow. Hermione's eyes shot open and she slid her arms off Ron chest. She breathed in the morning air as she removed Ron's arms from her waist and sat up on the couch. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, still feeling a bit sleepy.<p>

"Honestly the two of you were knocked out cold. Were you up late last night?" Ginny asked, wiggling her eye brows. Hermione smacked Ginny in the arm and scowled.

"Oh come off it I know you two fell asleep early. Harry, George, Teddy and I came in and you were already asleep. Don't worry Harry and I defended your honor from George and Teddy's awful jokes. Can't quite say the same for Ron though. Might have a rough time today." Ginny giggled. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her head to Ron. She sighed and knelt down.

"Breakfast is ready and it smells delicious Ron." Hermione whispered in his ear. Ron's eyes flew open and he jumped up, knocking Hermione off the couch.

"I'm up! Where's breakfast?" Ron shouted and ran into the kitchen. Ginny burst out laughing and Hermione looked surprised. She laughed too and picked herself up from the floor.

"The things that man does for food!" Hermione laughed, holding her stomach.

"Why didn't I think of that? It's so simple but brilliant!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione patted Ginny on the back.

"You lived with him for 17 years, but I've been his wife for 18 years and I've come to know things that I don't think anyone knows. It's a wife's duty to know the juicy gossip of their husband." Hermione raised her eye brow, trying to look mysterious. Ginny laughed.

"That's very true. I did find stuff out about Harry that would probably make him a little less famous." Ginny giggled some more.

"What about me?" Harry said while coming down the stairs. He gave Ginny a look.

"Oh honey I was only joking. You are a perfectly wonderful man." Ginny mused and gave Harry a peck on the cheek and a hug. Ginny made a face behind Harry's back and Hermione laughed. Harry turned around quizzically then turned back to Ginny and shook his head.

"Once a Weasley, always a Weasley,eh?" Harry chuckled. They all walked into the kitchen to join Ron for breakfast. Hermione hadn't been lying to Ron. There was in fact breakfast. Ron had already finished his breakfast and was going in for seconds.

"Come on all of you, eat up! You had a long day yesterday and you probably will again today. We still have to find those bodies." Molly said while plating Hermione, Harry and Ginny's breakfast and refilling Ron's plate. Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron all exchanged looks. For a minute they had all forgotten the reason Ron had been captured in the first place; the stolen bodies.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, so no cliff hanger this time! oh and I really would like to thank you all for such lovely reviews and feedback you've given me! you make me keep writing this! I hope it's getting better! :)<em>


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

An evil plot turned into a plan

The Weasley's and Potter's finished their breakfast and slowly made their way into the living room dreading the talk that so obviously needed to happen. Harry sat on the arm chair closest to the fireplace. Ginny came over and sat on the arm of it as Hermione and Ron sat on the couch. Hermione crossed her legs and Ron put his arm around her shoulder. Hermione leaned into him. She was still so happy they had found him and that he was still alive. Even though Ron joked about it, Hermione _and_ Ron both knew he could have died, leaving Rose and Hugo without a father. And that was much too devastating to even consider.

"So, does anyone have absolutely any idea how we are going to get those bodies back?" asked Ron, breaking the silence. Ginny stared out the window and Hermione fidgeted in her seat. Harry opened his mouth as if to speak but closed it.

"Ron…have you ever considered that…well," Hermione hesitated. Ron stared at her and waited for her to finish. "Erm, well, er…that we can't get them back?" She stuttered. Ginny and Harry's eyes shot looks at her. Hermione looked at them with apologetic eyes and looked at Ron. Seeing the fire in his eyes, she quickly looked down. Ron suddenly jumped up scaring the three of them.

"How…how dare you! No! No you can't think like that! Bloody hell Hermione, Harry's a Bloody Auror and we've all fought in the war against Voledemort! Damnit, I have given up once and…and I just…I…can't let someone else down…" Ron stammered, his eyes suddenly filling with tears. He fell onto the couch again and put his hands over his face. His shoulders shook and everyone started to realized it wasn't from being cold; it was from sobbing, Harry and Ginny looked shocked as did Hermione but she choose to put her arms around him instead. She held him like that for several minutes until he finally gave in and hugged her body to his. "Hermione I gave up on you and Harry once and you almost never spoke to me again and you could have died at Grimmwald Place and I would have lost you…I can't do it to the rest of this family! It was my key Hermione! My key!" He sobbed into Hermione's hair.

"Oh Ron." Hermione said, tears forming in her eyes too. "Ron, I forgave you for leaving because I know now what that awful Horcrux did to you. It made you see and think awful things tha tweren't true but deep down you thought they were. It was out for you because you had the most built up inside you. I know it shouldn't be an excuse and it isn't but I understand. And I know you wanted to come back. But; how could you with those damn snatcher honestly Ron, how? And you made up for it a long time ago. You made up for it at Malfoy Manor. You saved me Ronald Bilus Weasley and I'm thankful for that every day." Hermione said lovingly. Ron buried his face farther into Hermione hair, lightly sobbing more. Hermione turned her head to face Harry and Ginny in distress.. Ginny had tears in her eyes too as she walked over to her brother.

"Ron you big git; it's not your fault. It could have been anyone key! Blimey, it was almost mine and Harry's! Ron, George honestly didn't know what he was talking about when he said it was your fault. He was just being a big git about it; I mean it was Fred's body he was just angry! Ronnie, Ronniekins? Come on, I never say it, but, you know I love you right?" Ginny smiled at her brother. Ron lifted his head and looked at his sister.

"Don't call me Ronniekins; I hate that name…I…I love you too Ginny." Ron said. Ginny punched his arm and he glared at her. He punched her back, harder than she ahd punched him.

"Ow, Ron!" She said grinning at him. Harry shook his head.

"Now that; is sibling love." Harry said, getting up and standing by Ginny. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hermione, if you keep rolling your eyes so much they'll get stuck up there. That's what mum always say you know." Ron said putting his arms around her. "Thank you by the way. For forgiving me, I mean." Ron whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione smiled and squeezed his arms.

Out of nowhere, Arthur Weasley apparated into the room. This sent Harry and Ginny falling backwards. Hermione let out a scream and hid behind Ron on the couch. Ron let out a little shriek too.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Arthur said, dusting himself off and then helping Ginny and Harry up. Ginny turned to Ron.

"Did you really just let that shriek come out of your mouth?" Ginny laughed. Ron's face turned a shade of tomato red.

"I thought it was adorable." Hermione giggled and kissed his nose. Ron rolled his eyes. "Careful Ron, they'll get stuck up there you know." Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing. Harry chuckled and Ron shot him a look. Harry quickly shut up.

"Arthur; are you alright? You look stricken." Harry asked

"Eh?" Arthur seemed to be deep in thought. "Oh yes well, there's been a bit of a problem at the Ministry." Arthur explained. Harry's eyes widened.

"What? What's happened?" Harry asked as his mind jumped to millions of assumptions at once.

"Well, the Ministry has been infested with Death Eaters. It seems they've shut off the floo system to get into the Ministry. So I apparated in and well, I had to out run a couple of Death Eaters. It's swarming with them! I don't know how it happened! No one can get a hold of Kingsley either! And the Ministry has been on top security ever sense Greyback got in." Arthur frowned.

"You…You were what? You were chased by Death Eaters? Bloody hell dad! Are you really ok?" Ron questioned his father. Arthur shook it off.

"It must be Umbridge. Their up to something and you know they have the bodies in there with them…did you recognize any Death Eaters Arthur? I mean other than Greyback, Umbridge, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini?" Harry asked.

Arthur shook his head. "No there all cloaked. I didn't even know Draco or were Death Eaters!" Arthur's eyes went wide.

"Well then." Harry said. "I guess we will be using the Invisibility Cloak again." Harry said.

* * *

><p><em>Ron sensitive? i think yes, well, at least right now. :)<em>


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

The Invisibility Cloak

"Harry that will never work!" Hermione said standing up. "The Invisibility Cloak is far too small now to fit one of us under it, let alone four!" Hermione explained.

"What if we enlarged it with a charm?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Ron, it's a Deathly Hallow, it doesn't take to our kind of magic. But; what if we had cloaks like the Death Eater's have?" Hermione asked. Ron grinned with excitement.

"Well I suppose that would work." Harry guessed. "We could, that is, if we had any; which we don't." Harry pointed out. Ron's grin disappeared.

"Well, you're wrong there Harry. Actually, we do have one, which I can multiply into more." Hermione smiled.

"How did you get a Death Eater's cloak?" Harry, Ginny and Ron asked Hermione in unison.

"Well remember when we were attacked by a couple of Death Eaters, years ago when we went to go find my parents in Australia?" She asked. Ron, Ginny and Harry nodded.

"Well," Hermione started and reached into her pocket for her wand. "Accio Death Eater's cloak!" Hermione shouted. Suddenly, a black cloak zoomed in through an open window in the living room and flew into Hermione's outstretched hands. "I grabbed one of them by the neck of their cloaks and it just came off! They turned around to attack me but I stunned them first. I...well…kept it I guess. You know just in case we might have needed it for something and we do so," Hermione cut herself off and looked around the room.

"You are mad; but your kind of mad is bloody brilliant Hermione." Ron laughed. Hermione blushed in spite of herself and giggled.

"I know it sounds crazy, but in my mind it made sense." Hermione tried to defend herself.

"Oh so that's what goes on in that brilliant mind of yours." Harry teased taking the cloak. He shuddered and handed it back to Hermione.

"That thing is ice cold just like a Death Eater…" Harry said, taking a step back. Hermione nodded in agreement and threw it down on the couch.

"Well; let's have a go then." Hermione said, raising her wand. "Geminio." Hermione cast a duplicating spell. The cloak shook and suddenly became two which soon became three, and then finally four.

"Ok if we're doing this," Harry started. "No one tell George and Teddy! I only want us to go; I know there are a lot of them but I feel like it'll draw less attention to us if we have fewer people." Harry finished. Hermione, Ron and Ginny all agreed. Arthur looked befuddled.

"Harry, there are at least 20 Death Eater in there and your bringing 3 other people other than yourself? It's a suicide mission! At least let me go with you." Arthur pleaded. Ron rolled his eyes.

"You just want the adventure." Ron grumbled. Ginny giggled at the idea of her father wanted adventure. But she had to admit that's probably why he wanted to do it. Hermione hit on the arm causing him to jump back. "I was only joking." He grumbled again and rubbed his arm.

"Okay, Arthur you can come. Your advanced magic will help." Harry agreed. Arthur looked pleased with himself as Hermione conjured up another cloak.

"Okay then, let's put them on." Hermione gestured with her arms for everyone to grab one. Everyone grabbed a cloak and slid it on over their clothes. Ginny giggled as Ron did a Draco Malfoy impression and she put her wand up and when into a battle stance. He did the same and they pretended to duel. Hermione rolled her eyes but giggled along with Harry's light chuckling.

"Molly dear, we are going to the ministry in search of the bodies! Wish us luck!" Arthur yelled to Molly from the living room. Molly rushed in and looked at them all. Ginny and Ron froze and quickly stood up straight and looked downward. Molly gave them a cross look but finally sighed and gave in.

"Alright, good luck to the lot of you. But I better see all of you back here this time!" Molly said, eying them. Ginny and Ron rolled their eyes as Hermione nodded furiously and Harry smiled and nodded.

"Of course Molly! It should go better this time now that we have disguises." Hermione chirped up. Molly smiled at her but had worry in her eyes. Suddenly, George's laugh was heard through the Burrow as him and Teddy apparated in.

"Go!" Harry shouted as he grabbed Ginny and Arthur's hands. Ginny grabbed Hermione's left hand, seeing that her right hand had already seemed to have Ron's hand in hers. Then just like that they disapperated with George screaming, "Where the bloody hell are they going dressed like that?"

* * *

><p>"Well that was a close one." Ron said, out of breath. They had landed inside a closest in the ministry. Harry nodded in agreement.<p>

"I thought for sure they'd grab onto us and end up disapperating along with us!" Ginny voice burst out behind Harry. Harry nodded in agreement again, still out of breath.

"They will never let you hear the end of this Harry." Arthur said, moving closer to the door. He jiggled the handle. "Locked." He whispered to them.

"Good." Harry said, finally catching his breath. "Well, put on your hoods, and let's get this plan rolling." Harry finished. They all slipped the black, ruff hoods on their heads and Hermione whispered, "Alohamora," her wand pointed at the door knob. It twisted open. Hermione made her way out into the hall, Ron right on her heals. His hand brushed by hers. She so badly wanted to take it in her own hand but, remembering they were Death Eaters, she held the longing back. They rounded the corner and Hermione and Ron came to a sudden halt. Standing in front of them were two Death Eaters, and they had just nearly ran into them.

"Hey watch it!" A strikingly familiar voice yelled. "You better hope you don't run into me again because next time, I won't be so gracious about it!" The Death Eater spat in Ron's face and jabbed his finger into his chest. Ron sucked in air as soon as the finger jabbed into him. Harry finally realized who it was when the other Death Eater spoke up.

"Draco," The other Death Eater tried to reason with him. His voice also sounded familiar.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Hermione snapped back, cutting the other Death Eater off. The first Death Eater turned to her and ripped off his mask to reveal that it was in fact Draco Malfoy.

"I don't think I appreciate your tone of voice. I didn't really ask for your apology nor did I say you could speak! Do you know who I am? Do you? I am Draco Malfoy and I'm running this tight ship around here! Greyback took a little set back so now I'm in charge and you better start getting used to it." He spat at Hermione and pushed her against the wall. "I'm not afraid to hit a girl. Remember that."Malfoy smiled devilishly.

All of a sudden Ron launched himself forward and grabbed Malfoy's shoulders, whirling him around.

"Don't you ever touch my wife like that again you Death eating git!" Ron yelled and punched Malfoy square in the nose. Malfoy screeched and fell over backwards. He soon passed out and the other Death Eater stared at them. Harry smacked his palm to his head and muttered something under his breath. Ginny whooped as Arthur looked at his son with pride. Hermione looked into Ron's eyes lovingly and suddenly grabbed hold of Ron's cloak and kissed Ron on the lips.

"Oh Merlin this is the war all over again!" Harry yelled. "Stupefy!" Harry said pointing his wand at the other Death Eater who seemed to have taken out his own wand. The Death Eater flew backwards into a wall and his cloak's hood slipped off to reveal none other than Blaise Zabini.

"Ron stop snogging, we need to find the bodies and now hide these one's sense you decided to be a regular hero yourself." Ginny said, pulling Ron off of Hermione. Hermione looked sheepishly at Harry and Arthur and quietly apologized, her cheeks turning a bright pink. Harry waved her off and grabbed Malfoy by his feet and hauled him into the closet they had just occupied. Arthur started to do the same with Blaise. Then Arthur quickly fixed Malfoy's nose and they were off again. Ginny was in the back with her brother quietly teasing him. Harry could hear them from where he was walking in front. Hermione was walking with him; her cheeks still the shade of bright pink. Arthur took his place in the middle of the pack, quietly chuckling to himself over what had happened.

* * *

><p>They reach the elevator which seemed to be enchanted to go to one certain floor. It went to the sixth floor, which used to be where the Minister of magic's office was located. They got on it and rode it down; their wands were in their hands just in case. It stopped abruptly which caused Ginny to fall into Ron's arms. Ron pushed her out of the elevation first, and got many eyes of protest at this jester. Harry pushed past everyone else and stood by Ginny, whose mouth was hanging open. Harry froze and took in the scene. The office had been transfigured into a narrow hallway. It stretched a long ways, but Ginny and Harry could both make out that the hallway split into two hallways. The closest door to them read, 'holding cell.' Ginny slowly turned to Harry.<p>

"Oi! Why are you guys just standing around here- Bloody hell!" Ron bumped into the back of Harry then froze at the sight of the hallway.

"Ronald! Language!" Hermione scolded but stopped right next to him. "Oh Merlin's pants! What have they done to the Minister's office?" Hermione gasped. Arthur got off next and shook his head. Harry suddenly stepped forward, daring himself to be in the open. He slowly walked up to the door that read holding cell and turned to the others.

"How much you want to bet Kingsley's in here?" Harry asked. Ron raised his hand.

"I would mate." Ron grinned. Hermione nudged him so Harry continued.

"I think we should split up. We'll cover more ground that way and find the bodies faster." No one seemed to protest, so Harry went on. "I'll go in here and look for Kingsley. We could use him around. Ginny and Arthur at the end of this hallway, you go left. Ron and Hermione you go right. Does that sound ok?" Harry asked. Ginny grumbled something about not getting to be with her own husband but Harry chose to ignore this. He knew Arthur would take care of her and that he had nothing to worry about. But he wanted to do this job alone.

As the group started to go their separate ways, the sound of an elevator coming rang out through the long hallway. They all turned to see it just arriving.

"Bloody," Ron started to scream but was cut off by a familiar voice. "Teddy, stop whimpering like a baby we'll be fine you git!" George groaned.

"Shut up I'm not whimpering! And you're the git!" Teddy retorted back. There was a sound of a smack and then the door flew open to show Teddy on top of George. Teddy was smacking George on the head and George was pulling Teddy's hair. They both froze at the sight of the gang dressed as Death Eaters. They jumped off each other and reached for their wands.

"STOP!" Harry hollered just in time. Harry took down his hood, and everyone else mimicked him. Teddy and George both sighed in relief.

"Well Merlin's pants Harry you scared the red out of my hair!" George said, snickering. "Teddy and George what the Bloody hell are you to idiots doing here?" Ron said looking completely baffled.

"We got mum to tell us where you went." George said.

"You guys are big gits for leaving us behind! I'll have you know we would have made a perfect addition to your party!" Teddy finished. George nodded in agreement as Harry groaned and Ginny and Ron rolled their eyes.

"Hermione?" Harry gestured to George and Teddy, his hand on his forehead.

"Already doing it Harry." Hermione said a little annoyed and gesturing to the cloak lying on the ground. "Geminio."Hermione said, pointing her wand at the cloak. The cloak became two and finally three. Hermione slid her cloak back on and handed the other two cloaks to Teddy and George.

"Put them on before someone sees you." Hermione ordered, putting her hood back up. Everyone put their hoods up as Teddy and George put their cloaks on.

"George and Teddy? You two can go with Ron and Hermione down the right split in the hallway. Okay?" Harry asked. George nodded and Teddy mumbled a yes. Then once again they went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><em>thanks for keeping up with the story! i really apriciate you guys's support! :) <em>


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Encounters

* * *

><p>Harry hands twisted the door knob to the right causing to creak open. <em>Well that's a good sign.<em> Harry thought to himself as he stepped through the threshold. The door hadn't been locked so obviously they didn't mind other people passing through. Harry took in the area. He was surrounded by grey, white and black stone walls and a hallway that seemed to contain cells. It had a very big presence of a dungeon and Harry was sure that's what the Death Eaters were going for. Harry also didn't seem to see any guards, so he made his way down the hall. Just as he made his way half way down the hallway, he heard the door he had just opened creek. Harry whirled around and raised his wand arm.

"Stupefy!" He shouted, but one of the Death Eaters also had his hand outstretched and was shouting the same thing Harry had. Harry dived down, the stunning spell nearly missing his ear. Harry's mask came off, so he took that opportunity to look around. The Death Eater that fired the stunning spell was on the ground, looking as though he had also nearly missed Harry's stunning spell. The other was looking from Harry to the Death Eater on the ground.

"Blimey Harry you scared the pants off of me!" Teddy hissed as he got up from the ground. George stifled back laughter. Harry groaned.

"Mates! Really? You couldn't just go with Ron and Hermione? Why? WHY?" Harry shouted.

"Harry, quiet down! We don't want REAL Death Eaters to find us do we?" George whispered. Harry glared at him but nodded.

"Harry we only came to help. You can't always be going around doing things by yourself. Besides Ron and Hermione are strong wizards…well...Hermione is, Uncle Ron's more…well...never mind. And anyways all they do is staring at each other lovingly or kiss or say mushy pig swallow. It's right disgusting mate." Teddy grimaced at the last thoughts. Harry shuddered. He agreed completely with Teddy, but sometimes he felt he almost had to baby George and Teddy.

"Alright come on then. We have to find Kingsley in here somewhere.

* * *

><p>Ron and Hermione's hands clenched together, as their arms swung back and forth at their sides. As they walked down the hallway, it started to become more spacious with corners, bookshelves, desks, chairs, tables and lamps. It seemed as though this hallway was the lounge of some sort. What a Death Eater would want with a lounge was beyond them but the facts were facts and wherever they looked, the furniture was still sitting there. Hermione fidgeted with her wand, which was in her other hand. Ron glanced at her quizzically.<p>

"Hermione; is everything alright?" He asked. She opened her mouth, but closed it again. Finally she said,

"I don't think we should have let George and Teddy go find Harry. You know he feels like he as to babysit them." She bit her lip. Ron rolled his eyes.

"I am perfectly happy they are gone. It leaves you and I alone, which unfortunately doesn't seem to happen a lot," then he mumbled something that sounded like _meddling family…bunch of gits they are…always getting in the way._

"And besides," Ron started again, "Harry can't go by himself ALL the time! I know he's an Auror but still!" Ron protested. Hermione nodded slowly.

"You are probably right. Hey; what's that? Ron? Ron, do you see that?" Hermione gasped. Ron's grip tightened around hers as they both stared into the eyes of at least 15 Death Eaters.

"George and Teddy should have stayed." Hermione gulped.

Ron shouted and pointed his wand every which way, just to buy them some time to duck into a corner. Hermione shrieked but fired at will, aiming for anything. Ron tugged Hermione with him and it all seemed surreal. Every motion moved slowly when the curses flew passed, when Ron fell towards the corner, when Hermione fell next to him feet on his lap and when he pushed her shoulder back, nearly moving her out of the way of a curse. Ron could feel Hermione's heavy breaths against his arm and he slowly turned to her, looking into her eyes. He saw a wave of fear cross her eyes that he wished he could take back. He wished he had never have seen it, because maybe, just maybe, it would have helped. Ron grabbed her cheek bones and put her lips to his. Hermione sat, shocked, but quickly kissed him back, holding him as tight as she could. He released her, finally, and bit his lip.

Before Hermione could fully understand what Ron was doing, He hurled himself up from the corner and fired stunning spells, counter curses and jinxes. Hermione jerked forward, screaming in protest.

* * *

><p>Harry stopped in front of a now visible, cage-like prison cell. George and Teddy were right behind him. The cell was darkened, Harry couldn't see a thing.<p>

"Harry, what do you suppose is in there?" Teddy gulped.

"A ferrous animal perhaps?" A deep voice offered from the other side of the cell. All three boys jumped back.

"Lumos!" Harry shouted, revealing the voice to be none other than Kingsley Shacklebolt himself. He was sitting on what looked to be patches of hay, one leg stretched out and the other he had upraised so he could rest his hands on it. He chuckled.

"Well, well. It's about time my best Auror showed up! Now get me out of this mess," He gestured to the cell, "so I can get my wand back."

"My pleasure." Teddy assured. Harry opend his mouth to protest, but Teddy had already told the minister to stand back, and shouted, "Expluso!"

The metal cage exploded, sending, Harry, Teddy and George flying backwards into the wall. Kingsley stood back, unharmed and chuckled.

"That boy's got style!" He smiled.

"Bloody hell Teddy! Save the explosions for Seamus Finnegan will you?" George smacked Teddy on the back of the head and stood up, brushing himself off. Teddy grumbled and Harry did his share of also smacking him upside the head.

"Next time when the minister says, "My best AUROR get me out of here, let me do it, eh?" Harry chuckled, wiping black dust off his own cheek, then Teddy's. Teddy swatted at him and grumbled a yes.

"Let go try to find the others!" Harry said.

* * *

><p>"Ron, NO! No, please, no! Come back! Please! Ron!" She cried. Suddenly she felt a bulged of energy go through her. <em>No. this won't be like when Ron left me that night. The night just before Harry and I went to Godric's Hollow.<em>

Death Eaters had managed to round the corner, Ron no were in sight. But Hermione was ready for them.

"Expelliarmus!" "Stupefy!" "Confundo!" Hermione screamed at different Death Eaters. Hermione suddenly found herself lifting off the ground. At first she thought it was a spell. But then, Hermione felt the firm grip on the back of her clothes. Warm breath was on her neck as her thing holding her turned her around to face him. She met cold, icy blue eyes and a furry face. His fangs were turned into a smile and he chuckled at her expression. Hermione grabbed for her wand, only to find it had dropped to the ground.

"I always have a way of finding you; don't I? Oh, No. Don't reach for your wand. I have a bone to pick with you, Mudblood." Greyback sneered. Hermione yelped as he pushed her up against the brick wall. His mouth enlarges, getting ready to bite his pray.

"Hermione no!" Hermione heard Ginny scream. Ginny and Arthur had just reached the same spot as Hermione and Ron had, their path intertwined with Ron and Hermione's.

Greyback growled and came in for the kill as Hermione continued to try to wiggle out of his grasp.

"That's my wife you bastard werewolf!" Ron screamed from behind. Suddenly a sword slid through Greyback's chest, inches away from Hermione's torso. Hermione breaths became heavy.

Greyback shrieked in pain, instantly letting go of Hermione. Hermione fell for only seconds before she found herself in Ron's arms. He lowered her down next to him. Greyback staggered back then fell to the ground face first. Hermione turned towards Ron and looked into his eyes. Then she smacked him across his face.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley that is the THIRD time you've scared me half to death damnit!" Hermione yelled at him. Then she took him in her arms, hugging him close and kissing his neck. Ron chuckled and rubbed her back. "Blimey you must be serious you never curse!" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"And don't let it happen a four." She growled, kissing him on his lips. Ron pulled away.

"So are you mad or happy right now, I'm not quite getting this…?" He asked puzzled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Call it a mix." She smile. They then looked around, realizing the Death Eaters were gone, or rather, on the ground. Ginny appeared on Ron's left along with Arthur.

"That was bloodly brilliant my boy!" Arthur said, hugging Ron proudly.

"Sword of Godric Griffindor?" Ginny asked, looking back at the sword in Greyback. Ron nodded. Hermione smiled and hugged him tighter. Harry then rushed in, along with George, Teddy and Kingsley.

"Blimey! What happened here?" George took in the scene, as Teddy grabed the sword out of Greyback.

"Easy!' Harry warned. Teddy rolled his eyes and examined the sword.

"Ah! Kingsley! Where have you been?" Arthur greeted Kingsley.

"Who did it?" George asked.

"I did." Ron said stepping forward. George's eyes widened.

"And for a good cause I hope?"

"Ah, just saving my wife, nothing unusual." Ron chuckled. Hermione elbowed him in the rib.

"Ow!" Ron grabbed his side as Hermione looked triumphant.

"Has anyone actually found Umbridge yet?" Harry asked, breaking up the party. Everyone looked at one another.

"Harry, dear, I think you're going to want to see this. Or rather I think I found Umbridge." Ginny said.

* * *

><p><em>sorry i haven't written in a while! i've been in Ausralia with no internet! :( but no it's up! :)<em>


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Things get serious fast

* * *

><p>Harry stepped forward, taking in what Ginny was referring to. Behind Ginny stood a brown door, it had a plaque that seemed to have been crossed out and rewritten. The first writing read Harry Potter, but it was crossed out to read Delores Umbridge in swirly red ink.<p>

"Damnit I liked that plaque! Why? Why my office?" Harry furrowed his brow.

Hermione gasped and Ron looked on in horror, stepping farther in from of Hermione. Harry then realized Ginny hadn't been referring to the door. She had been referring to the petite women in all pink standing to the side of the door on a fuzzy couch. She tapped her wand against her knee patiently waiting. She looked up into Harry's eyes, smiling and giggled. Everyone went silent as Umbridge stood up and looked at them up and down and smiled again.

"Do you like it? You should see the inside. Perfectly cozy! I think this makes up for when you defiled my office and my plans doesn't it?" She giggled. Harry opened his mouth but closed it quickly.

"I suppose you've come for them? The bodies I mean?" She said, stepped closer to Harry. Harry pushed Ginny back, the anger welling up inside him.

"You should know the truth about it all I suppose. The truth is Harry Potter the bodies aren't here. I never had them in the first place. I was all a game. I took the key and a Death Eater, a friend of mine, works for the Daily Prophet. So I asked her to whip up a convincing story about how the graveyard had been raided. Then I used a curse on everyone in the neighborhood to make them think they had seen Greyback. I had to cover my tracks so you wouldn't know it was me. But then the Weasley boy and Mudblood started asking questions so I had to retaliate. I sent Greyback to follow them and told him to take care of it. But, well, look. You're here now aren't you? So obviously I have to take care of it myself." Umbridge giggled some more. Harry put his hands in fists.

"Why? Why go through all the trouble just to have us here?" Ron asked from behind.

"Revenge of course. How can you live while the dark lord is dead? How could three teenagers manage to succeed in killing his plans and kill him?"

"Because Delores, We are strong. We fight for what's right. You helped succeed in killing so many people I love I can safely say Delores that I will take you down with all the will that I have left in my body and I will not let you get any more of them." Harry spat in her face. George stepped forward next to Harry along with Teddy.

"Yeah you're dealing with some serious fire Bridgey! You have my brother and I'd like him back." George glared.

"Yeah and my mum and dad you witch!" Teddy spat behind George's shoulder. George patted Teddy's shoulder and Umbridge laughed manically.

"You never knew your parents did you Ted Tonks? Well I'll tell you, they died at the hands of people who believed in the dark lord. As they should have! It could have been a new beginning! A better beginning! And you! Weasley boy, your brother was killed for his own good. A blood traitor in his place; I just wish you would have gone with him!" Umbridge laughed more. Teddy and George drew their wands and fired. Umbridge shouted a counter curse, which made Teddy's curse fly towards Arthur, and George's curse go flying at Ron.

"Ron! Arthur no!" Harry screamed. Harry reached out to get to them, but it was too late. Teddy's curse hit Arthur first, pushing him into Kingsley and making them topple over. Arthur's body went ridged and Kingsley's head hit the ground making him still as well.

Hermione shoved Ron out of the way and George's spell went straight into her chest, propelling her backwards. Ron's shoulder slammed into the wall. He winced in pain but staggered up, rushing to Hermione.

"Hermione! No! No!" Ron shouted, his worst fear coming true. Her body sat there, and it looked as though electrical surges were going through her as her body pulsed. She was still alive, but her face was pale. Her beautiful hazel eyes met his strikingly blue ones and a single tear went down her cheek. Hermione knew then she could be of no help to them and that she would have to watch as they battled. Ron's eyes filled with tears as the pulsing stopped and she became still. He grabbed her and cradled her in his arms, sobbing into her hair.

Umbridge's laugh brought everyone back to her. Harry turned to face her but found something unsettling. He drew a breath in as Umbridge held Ginny close to her, her wand at Ginny's throat. He raised his wand quickly.

"Don't mutter a word or she's dead." Umbridge snapped at all of them. Tears ran down Ginny's face as her eyes board into Harry's. They lowered their wands.

"Good. Potter; do you know what I think the most unsettling way for you to die would be?" She asked thoughtfully.

"No, not particularly." Harry snapped, fighting back rage.

"What if it was at the hands of your wife?" She suggested. Ginny cried harder and Harry shuddered. Umbridge was bluffing. She wouldn't dare.

"Hm. Imperio." Umbridge said. Ginny's body became ridged and her eyes glassy. A sob escaped Harry's lips as Ginny's eyes focused on him. Umbridge started to turn and walk into the office, but George and Teddy were quick. A stunning spell flew inches from Umbridge's head and hit the plaque instead. Umbridge wheeled around on her heels frustrated.

"That sign was handmade!" She screeched.

"Oops." George shrugged, snickering.

Ginny moved towards Harry, her wand separating the space between them. In the background shouts and spells flying across the room were heard.

"Ginny, Ginny please come back! Remember who we are! What we share together! Remember James, Albus and Lily! Be strong for them!" Harry shouted, staggering backwards. Harry turned his head to see Hermione blinking up at Ron, who had a smile across his face.

"Ron! Ron get out of here! Get out of here with them!" Harry shouted. Ginny's wand shot a green light towards Harry but he ducked just in time. Tears spilled down Ginny's cheeks as she wound up for another go.

Ron nodded and picked Hermione up, carrying her over to where Arthur and Kingsley laid. He took their hands and closed his eyes. But he could still hear the ringing of Harry's shouts to Ginny and George and Teddy's battle with Umbridge. He furrowed his brow.

"Harry I can't! There must be a spell on the place! I can't disapparte!" He shouted over the noise.

"Then hide!" Harry shouted, ducking from another curse.

Hermione started to have feeling in her arms and torso again and sat up. Ron motioned to the corner and Hermione nodded, crawling to the corner as Ron lugged Kingsley and his father behind it as well.

More Death Eaters started to pile in and Ron looked from them to Hermione. He took her face in his hands and turned her head towards him. His eyes looked desperate and were pleading silently with Hermione. She held her ground. Ron sighed.

"Hermione, I know you're going to anyway but come in after me when you get the feeling in your legs back. I have to help them they are too many of them." He breathed. Hermione let out a sort of breathy laugh at his first comment and put her forehead to his.

"I need you." Ron whispered, kissing her jaw and then her lips. He pulled away suddenly, too soon, Hermione thought, and ran into the battle. Hermione pleaded silently with her legs to have movement. Ron needed her, Harry needed her and so did Teddy and George. She stuck her head out from the corner to see Umbridge had George and Teddy backed into a corner.

"You will die just like all the others!" Umbridge shrieked. Hermione screamed. She suddenly regained strength in her legs and dived through curses and a still in pursuit Ginny.

"Avada Kedavera!" Hermione screamed, tears running down her face as soon as she realized what she had just said. The curse hit Umbridge in the back, making her stagger back. She fell to the ground with a hard thud as Hermione watched, her eyes frozen. George and Teddy stared at her in awe. George was the first to look away. He leaped over Umbridge and started firing spells. Teddy walked over to help Hermione up, ducking so that no harm would come to himself. She took his hand and stood up smiling at him.

"Ginny don't make me do it! GINNY NO!" Ginny had pushed Harry into a corner, her wand pointed straight down at him. Hermione ran to them, pointing her wand at Ginny.

"Hermione, no! She has to do it herself! She has to." Harry voice faltered. Ginny's hand shook as she stared at Harry.

"Ginny you don't have to do it. You can overcome this." Harry soothed. Hermione clenched her jaw. By them the other Death Eaters were down and George, Ron and Teddy had made their way over to Harry and Ginny as well. Arthur and Kingsley were just waking up.

Ginny let out a sob and staggered backwards, fighting with herself. Her wand went back to Harry and Ginny could feel her lips moving.

"Avada...KEDAVERA!" She screamed the last part as she hit her wand out of her right hand with her left. Her wand shot out a green blast that hit the wall right above Harry's head. Ginny fell to the ground, her head resting on the floor. Her shoulders shook, as Harry crawled over to comfort her. She held him tight as he wrapped her in his arms, sobbing into his shirt.

"It's ok Gin, it's over now. It's over." He soothed, rubbing her back. Hermione bent down putting her hand on Ginny's shoulder. Ginny looked up at them all.

"Where's Umbridge?" She asked coldly. George and Teddy turned to Hermione who bowed her head.

"Erm…dead. Hermione used the killing curse to save us." George explained. Harry, Ron and Ginny's eyes widened.

"What?" Ginny said. Hermione looked up, her face full of tears.

"It was the worst feeling in my life and I swear I will never utter that curse again." She said to them all. Ron reached over and rapped her into a hug. Harry looked at her sympathetically.

"I would have done the same. Sometimes we say things faster than we can think them." Ginny said, comfortingly.

Arthur and Kingsley walked up, surveying the scene.

"Well Arthur! I think we missed the big battle!" Kingsley chuckled. He saw Umbridge's lifeless body and turned to them all. Harry shook his head and motioned not to ask. Kingsley nodded.

"Very well. I guess we should get this place cleaned up, and you seven back to the burrow, eh?" Kingsley asked. Everyone nodded and mumbled in agreement.

Kingsley lifted the charms and the group disapperated to the burrow but with protests to help clean up.

"No no! You all must be exhausted! Rest! Sleep! I'll clean up here." He assured them.

Now safely back at the burrow, Molly was stuffing food in their faces and told them they had to eat something. They all did, reluctantly except Ron, George and Teddy, who's stomachs' were already growling.

Harry filled Molly in on what had really happened.

"Well that's great that they are still safe and sound then! Did you manage to get the key back?" She asked. Everyone froze. They had completely forgotten about it. Ron groaned but Teddy chuckled. Everyone turned to him in surprise to see him holding up a golden key with a top shaped like an elm tree.

"I nicked it from Bridgey when she fell to the ground dead. I thought it might come in handy." He said, tossing it to Ron. Harry patted his godson on the back proudly.

"Thanks mate! Really, thank you. Have dinner at our house anytime!" Ron offered, thankful he had his key back. Hermione gasped.

"Our house! I almost forgot it's in ruins!" Hermione remembered. "Oh the kids will be home in a week!" She said worriedly.

"Hermione, it'll take us a couple seconds remember? We can use magic?" Ron said know-it-all like. Hermione opened her mouth to retort something back, but was interrupted by Molly.

"Oh don't worry dear while you were gone and I was worrying about you all, Fleur, Bill and Victorie stopped by to fix it up. Your house is a neat as it was before it was raided." Molly smiled. Hermione thanked her as Teddy's eyes widened.

"How is Victorie anyway?" Teddy asked. Molly glared at him.

"She'd be better if you two would just get over yourselves and apologize to one another! Your fighting is hopeless!" Molly fussed. Teddy blushed and George and Harry let out chuckles.

"Oh mum stop! Their figure it out; they always do." Ginny said, sticking up for Teddy. He smiled at her silently thanking her.

"Oh! I should owl everyone and let them know what going on!" Molly said rushing out of the room. Ginny got up to help her mother, sliding by Harry and kissing him on the cheek. Harry smiled at her as she left. For the first time he wasn't worried about her at all. When he had seen her fight herself so hard so that she wouldn't hurt him, which had been the toughest thing he'd ever seen her do. He felt so proud to be her husband and knew now that she could do anything.

Hermione giggled as Ron's foot brushed hers. She brushed his back and took his hand. They had felt closer than ever and Ron finally felt like he had made it up to Hermione. He felt like he could be free from the old bonds that tied him to his leaving Hermione and Harry because he knew it wouldn't happen again.

Hermione played with Ron's fingers and she rested her head in her hand and elbow on the table.

"I love you Ron Weasley." She said softly leaning in closer to him.

"Would you be surprised if I told you I loved you too? Is that too crazy?" Ron asked. Hermione laughed and rapped her arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug.

"No; well maybe a little." Hermione teased.

"Come on Georgie, Harry, it's getting a little too lovey dovey in here and I'm feeling like a good game of quidditch." Teddy suggested, snickering in Hermione and Ron's direction.

"Ronniekins, you coming?" George asked his younger brother, who's lips seemed to be busy at the moment. Ron waved them off and Teddy, George and Harry all chuckled and told jokes as they walked outside to play a good game of quidditch.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Kids

* * *

><p>Hermione Weasley and her husband Ron Weasley stood near a cream colored wall, which above it read 9 ¾ . Hermione paced back and forth passed Ron, every once and a while craning her head towards the tracks, and then towards the wall. She drew in a deep breath after seeing no sign of either the train nor Harry and Ginny.<p>

Ron watched passionately as the women he loved paced back forth now looking worriedly at the clock. She took a strand of her curly, brown main and twirled it around her fingers. Hermione had nagged the habbit from Ginny, who did it constantly.

"Hermione, relax. The train will be here at 4 like it always is. It's 3:40. Harry and Ginny will be arriving any minute now." Ron said, stepping in front of his wife. He kissed her forehead and added, "Also, stop pacing. You're making me nervous." Hermione huffed at him and continued on her pacing.

"I know when the trains supposed to come, Ronald! Ginny and Harry are always here at 3:30! I swear, every time!" She let out a breath. "Oh, Ron you're right. They'll be here soon. I guess I'm just anxious." She concluded, her shoulders slumping. Finally she lifted her head up at the strange silence coming from Ron. He had never been so quiet in his life!

Ron looked at Hermione stunned. Hermione looked taken back.

"What?" She said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"It's just that…well you, Hermione Granger, just told me Ron Weasley I was RIGHT. That is impossible. I must have mixed you up with someone else's wife. Where is Hermione Granger?" He asked sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"First of all it's Hermione WEASLEY and secondly, you aren't always wrong; I just never tell you, you are right." Hermione replied simply. Ron grinned and grabbed her elbow to stop her pacing and pull her closer to him.

"Ah, there she is." He said, kissing her while playfully tugging on her ponytail. Hermione giggled and swatted Ron away.

"Why do they call them ponytails anyway? Yours looks nothing like a pony." Ron said bewildered.

"Because Ron, they are in the shape of a pony's tail." A voice behind Ron answered. Hermione slid past Ron to embrace her friend and sister-in-law.

"Ginny finally! Where's Harry?" Hermione asked looking around.

"Here!" A voice said, just coming out of the wall. Hermione smiled gratefully at him and gave him a hug. Hermione turned to see Ron give his sister a quick hug and then a punch in the arm. Ginny glared at him and punched him back.

"Bloody hell; never go back to playing qudditch again! You got stronger!" Ron said surprised, rubbing his arm. Harry chuckled as Ron came over to hug Harry.

"Actually, you might get your wish. They say I'm too old to play now and can't play next year. They said to call it retirement but it seems more like it's them pushing me out for the new." Ginny said sourly. Harry put his hand on the small of her back, giving her a sincere look.

"But," Ginny said with a hopeful smile at Harry. Harry groaned.

"Gin, we've discussed this!" Harry said, trying to end the conversation he knew Ginny was trying to start. He turned to Ron and Hermione.

"She wants to work as an Auror for the ministry of magic." He explained. He'd seen her request form filled out on his desk a couple days ago, for Harry had been recently promoted as Auror Department Head. He was quite angry with her because he had had to figure out by paper rather than by his own wife.

"Harry I don't understand! I'd make a great Auror! Hermione? Ron? What do you think?" She asked them, hoping they would encourage Harry. Ron put his hands in his pockets.

"Ginny…" He started. Ginny huffed folding her hands over her chest.

"I think you should let her Harry." Everyone turned to the sound of the person who had just spoken. Ginny smiled gratefully at Hermione and turned to look pointedly at Harry. Harry put his fingers to his temple.

"And why, is that Hermione?" Harry asked, obviously exasperated.

"You saw what she did when she was under the Imperiatous curse! She stopped herself! She protected you! Now if I'm not wrong,"

"Which, you hardly are." Ron interrupted.

"Exactly," Hermione continued, pointing at Ron for his comment, "Isn't that saving someone and showing bravery, integrity, love, compassion and sheer will which are all qualities of an Auror?" Hermione finished. Harry opened his mouth to protest, but slowly closed it. He looked at Ginny, who's eyes were hopeful, and then at Hermione again.

"I can't believe I'm bloody saying this, but, fine. Ginny you're accepted." Harry said giving in. Ginny squealed with delight, grabbing hold of Hermione.

"But," Harry continued, which made Ginny stop cheering. "You have to take the test and pass Auror training before you officially come an Auror. That's how it works. Honestly, good luck. I know you can do it. I just didn't want you to because I worry about you. Sorry, reflex." Harry said to her, taking her hand in his. Ginny smiled and let out a breath.

"Oh is that all? Easy." She said snapping her fingers. The sounds of an engine and toots of a train were suddenly heard throughout King's Cross Station. Hermione's eyes lit up as she stood as far the edge as she could without the train hitting her. Ron grabbed her shoulders, steadying Hermione a foot back, next to him.

* * *

><p>The train finally came to a halt and both Hermione and Ron, and Ginny and Harry, could see three red headed children, one black and one brown haired. They finally got to the exit of the train. James came out first, and then followed by Rose and Albus, and then finally Hugo and Lily. Hermione embraced her red haired daughter and refused to let go. She also managed to pull Hugo into the hug too, although he protested enough, reaching to grip his father's hand but missed. Ron laughed as Hermione covered their faces with kisses.<p>

"Mum stop! Mum come on you're being unreasonable and quite embarrassing!" Rose said, pulling away. Hugo had about the same protests only he just kept saying, "Dad, dad get me out! Dad! Dad!" Finally, Hugo wiggled free and Ron scooped him up.

"How was first year? Gryffindor treating you well?" Ron asked Hugo. Hugo nodded and started into a story he found to be very interesting. Ron nodded and said things like "Hm", and "Uhuh", trying to make Hugo happy.

On the other side of the Weasley family was the Potter's saying their hello's. Ginny immediately grabbed Lily's hand, asking her all about 1st year. Lily had been sorted into Gryffindor, along with the rest of the Potter kids. She had made lots of new friends, which made Ginny very pleased. Harry was now having a quick discussion with James about Qudditch. After that he turned to Albus to ask him how his school year went, wanting to know everything.

"Bloody hell!" Ron yelled in sort of a out of breath way. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Rosie, you got bigger!" He said, putting Rose down on the ground. Ron put his hand on his back, cracking it slightly. He winced at the noise, but shook it off. Rose groaned.

"I knew eating all that meat was bad…I am a vegetarian now; not only for the sake of those poor animals but also for the sake of my weight. Obviously I am unhealthy." Rose stated. Hermione slapped Ron on the arm.

"Thanks!" She whispered. "Now I'm going to have to make special meals for Rose when I already hate cooking!" She hissed. Ron shrugged.

"Your cooking is good! I eat it!" Hermione rolled her eyes. Yes, everything did seem to be back to normal.

* * *

><p><em>yay! hoped you liked the story!<em>


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

I See a Sequel in Your Future!

Want to know how Ginny's Auror test and training go? Want to know what happens to Ron and Hermione, their relationship and what will lie next for them? Stay tune for a sequel to Even After The War that will be coming out soon!


End file.
